


The Lovecats

by andromeda_starline



Series: XIX. The Sun [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Post-Canon Fix-It, Slice of Life, They're In Love Your Honor, they do be bickering a lot, they're happy little family ;_;, tw: forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda_starline/pseuds/andromeda_starline
Summary: Johnny and V quarrel over what to name their new family member.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: XIX. The Sun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140620
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The Lovecats

**Author's Note:**

> Song Title for this one is "The Lovecats" By The Cure.
> 
> Johnny and V being in love and bickering is my kink.

“Forget it Johnny we’re not naming her Samurai.” V and Johnny hovered over the entity currently nestled and slumbering on their bed. 

“C’mon V, it’s a nova name. Anyways you got to name the first one.” Johnny responded. V crossed her arms looking at her partner in frustration. She hoped he was only trying to ruffle her feathers, but after two years since they first entered each other's lives, she was able to read him like a book. He was being 100% serious. 

“Nibbles is a perfectly good cat name! Can’t you ever think of something that doesn’t relate to your old band?” The kitten on their bed stirred, letting out a yawn and stretch before falling back asleep. 

V had stepped out to the patio that morning to drink her coffee and watch the city wake up below her. Johnny already left for the day to finish out a gig. As V watched the denizens of Night City fill the streets to start their day from her Charter Hill condo, she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. A small feline perched itself on the railing of the patio. She must have had quite the dexterity to scale so far up. Her sandy colored fur stained with the grime of the city. _Another stray_ , V thought. 

The cat took an immediate liking to V, especially after she set a small bowl of food down on the patio. Once finished V coaxed the kitten inside, cleaned her up, and nestled her in a throw blanket on the bed. 

By the time Johnny returned home, the kitten had fallen asleep. V sat on the floor resting her arm and head on the bed, gingerly petting the cat’s head with her index finger. Nibbles watched the entire time from a distance, eyes trained on the kitten in curiosity. 

“Seems you have a habit of taking in strays V,” Johnny said approaching the bed, bending down to get a view of the sleeping cat. 

“Counting yourself in that equation rockerboy?” She said looking at him coyly. 

“I’m gonna ignore that,” he said giving V a quick side-eye. “Guess we have a new cat huh?” He said matter of factly, folding his arms. 

“We can’t put her back out there,” V said lightly scratching underneath the kitten's chin. “She won’t survive on her own on the streets. Besides, she's just so stinkin' cute.” 

“No arguments there,” He agreed and knelt down next to V, “Thoughts on a name?” 

Which brought them back to their present bickering. 

“Can’t you think of a name we can both agree on, something we both like?” V said turning to look at the sleeping kitten. 

“What, you like me, I like me, and I like my band, isn’t that enough?” He reasoned. V narrowed her eyes at her partner. 

“Sometimes I think you just try to piss me off for fun.” She said. Johnny quietly huffed, trying his best to stifle a laugh which caused V’s ears to burn.

“Hey, I don’t see you coming up with any names,” Johnny said. “Put your money where your mouth is. What’s your idea?”

“I dunno,” V looked to the bed in thought, thinking of a name perfect for a cat. “Maybe something classic? What about Luna? That’s cute right, like from Sailor Moon?”

“Jeez and you call me unoriginal V,” he said. 

Nibbles jumped down from his perch, bounding over and onto the bed near the sleeping mass. He sniffed the kitten, bringing her out of slumber. She let out a silent yawn before slowly blinking. She stared at the two humans in front of her, blue eyes sparkling. Those eyes made V’s heart melt. 

“Hey V, let’s put it to the test, see which name she reacts to. Whoever she goes to first wins.” Johnny nudged her. V sighed, rolling her eyes. She was over the bickering, but she still wanted to win. 

“Okay, challenge accepted,” She stuck her pinky out waiting for his to wrap around it, a contract formed. V tried to make eye contact with the kitten putting on her sweetest, singsongy voice, “Luna? Is that your name? C'mere Luna.” The kitten looked over to V but did not move from her spot on the bed. She tried a few times, keeping her voice as sweet as possible but the cat would not budge. 

Johnny placed a hand on V’s knee. “My turn. Watch the master V.” Johnny folded his arms on the edge of the bed and rested his head on them so he was eye level with the kitten. “Hey, ‘lil Samurai, wanna walk on the wild side?” He smiled and winked. 

Almost as if planned, the kitten looked over to Johnny and started to step her way over to him. V opened her mouth to try to catch the attention of the cat but she knew it was over. Johnny won. _That motherfucker_.

The kitten sniffed Johnny’s face before rubbing her head against his. “Well, would you look at that?” He said smiling over to V. 

V pouted. She would be more upset if the scene in front of her wasn’t so fucking cute. His eyes seemed to light up as the cat let out a small mew at him. Johnny Silverhand, secret cat dad, who would’ve thought? “Fine, you win. Samurai it is.” She sighed, resigning to him. 

“Glad you see it my way,” he said pushing himself up from the bed, giving the kitten a quick pet. Johnny turned to face V. “Don’t be so down Princess,” he said, kissing V softly on her forehead, giving her a wink. “We’ll call her ‘Sammi’ for short.” 


End file.
